MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KELUARGA WU
by Prince Hadhi ESP
Summary: KRIS dan SUHO memiliki tiga orang jagoan yaitu CHANYEOL, KAI dan SEHUN ... Chanyeol mewarisi semua karisma ayahnya Sehun anak yang paling Cadel dikeluarga ini,, Kai anak yang paling hitam dan paling Pervert dikeluarga ini,, mau tau kisah keluarga aneh ini?


**AUTHOR : HADI EKO SISWANTO PUTRO (Hadhi ESP)**

**TITLE : MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KELUARGA WU**

**CAST : KRISHO, CHANBAEK, KAISOO, HUNHAN**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, FAMILY, LITTLE BIT COMEDY**

**LENGTH : ONE SHOOT**

**DISCLAIMER :** Member EXO milik keluarga mereka dan tuhan, Fanfiction ini murni milik saya pribadi dari hasil pemikiran otak saya yang terbatas dan imajinasi liar saya ini, maaf banget yang gak suka sama YAOI. Kalo emang ga suka dimohon jangan membacanya. Terus maaf ya kalo alur kecepetan.

Oiya, banyak banget TYPO disini... harap maklum ya !

Terus alur ceritanya dipandang dari mata saya saja atau AUTHOR POV ...

**^^ SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUA ^^**

**-**** MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KELUARGA WU –**

"Papah, anak-anak, makanannya sudah siap." Teriak seorang isteri yang sedang menata piring diatas meja. Yang bernama Kim Suho.

"Huwaahhh, makanan Lezattttt." Teriak seorang anak tang lebih tinggi dari siapa pun dikeluarga itu, Wu Chanyeol.

"Hmmm, mamahku yang terhebat." Puji anak dengan kulit paling hitam dari siapa pun dikeluarga itu, Wu Jongin.

"ihh, Bothen makan teruth." Seru seorang anak malas, anak yang paling Cadel dari siapa pun dikeluarga itu, Wu Sehun.

(Jongin : Nih author mau gue bakar kali, seenaknya aja ngatain item #GuyurBensin.)

(Sehun : iya, gue kan gak cadel dathar, author tak berperikethehunan #LemparBatuBata)

(Author : Suka-suka gue, gue yang bikin cerita, #BakarMenyan #NgunyahKelapa)

(Readers : Eh, author, napa rempong ndiri dah, lanjut napa. #LemparSempakSiwon)

"Loh, papah mana?." Tanya Suho pada ketiga jagoannya

"Lagi mandi, mungkin mah." Jawab Chanyeol, Nyuilin mata ikan sepat.

"Lagi, Ehemmmm kali, mah." Jawab Jongin asal, sambil nyomot terong bakar.

"Mungkin Mathih tidur mah." Jawab Sehun, minum susu onta setroberinya. Yang diekspor langsung dari brebes, jawa tengah, indonesia.

Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah ketiga jagoannya, darah suaminya mengalir begitu kental(?) pada mereka sehingga sifat-sifat ajaibnya mereka keluar, walaupun begitu Suho sangat menyayangi anak-anaknya itu.

Tak berapa lama sosok tinggi muncul, sosok seorang suami yang terhebat untuk Suho, sosok seorang ayah yang terhebat untuk anak-anaknya dan sosok seorang kepala keluarga yang bertanggung jawab untuk keluarganya, Wu Kris.

(Chanyeol : eh, si authornya bokis banget ya. *Bisikin jongin*)

(Jongin : Tau, bulan puasa boong aja *Bisikin Sehun*)

(Sehun : iya, kan kalo puatha gak boleh boong *Bicara pada gelas yang bergoyang(?)*

(Author : Woooyyyyy,, yaelahhh, bang suho nih anak loe, masukin lagi dah keperut loe, Stres gue. Gue yang bikin cerita mereka yang protes mulu, *Nyemplung diakuarium*)

(Suho : *Lempar asbak* diem loe, lanjutin ceritanya.)

"Malam sayang." Kris mencium kening istrinya, sayang. "Malam Jagoan-jagoanku." Cipok basah satu satu anaknya.

"Ih, papah bokep deh." Chanyeol protes mengelap bibirnya dengan ekor ikan patin yang dipeganya.

"Tau ih, papah mah Thuka begitu."

"Papah, boleh minta lagi gak?." Pinta Jongin, langsung Puppy Eyes.

"Aiiss, sudah-sudah, ayo kita makan malam." Kris sudah biasa dengan tingkah anak-anaknya itu, malam ini keluarga Wu makan dengan Khitmad dan seksama dalam tempo yang sesingkat singkatnya (Readers : Thor, loe kata lagi Proklamasi kali.)

"Oiya, gimana sekolah kalian? Seru gak?." Tanya Suho, yang menuang Sop buntut kuda ke piring Kris. Ya, anak-anaknya mulai masuk sekolah kejenjang lebih tinggi, yaitu SMA. Suho sangat terharu, ternyata anak-anaknya sudah beranjak dewasa.

"Seru mah, aku jadian sama anak imut banget, ahh namanya Byun Baekhyun, mah." Jawab Chanyeol antusias sampe muncrat muncrat.

"Hari ini Thepethial deh mah, Thoalnya Thehun pacaran thama pujaan hati thehun, dia itu thuper imut mah, namanya Luhan." Jelas Sehun yang tidak sadar Ayam gorengnya diambil Chanyeol.

"Aku mah, tadi aku nyium bibir pacarku, namanya Kyungsoo." Terang Jongin sambil mengacung acungkan terong bakarnya keudara.

Mamah suho buru-buru minum air putih, papah Kris keselek Buntut kuda yang dia makan, Chanyeol muntahin mata ikan sepatnya, Sehun tersenyum senyum ria.

"Kok bisa?." Teriak mereka serempak seketika bersama sama berjuang membela bangsa dan negara #Plakk

"Bisa dong, cerita gini, kan tadi ada pelajaran olah raga, materinya renang mah, pah. Terus, si kyungsoo kan ga bisa renang, minta tolong diselametin, yaudah aku selametin, abis itu aku kasih napas buatan gitu."

"Emang dia pingsan?." Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Emang dia keabithan napath ?." tanya Sehun yang juga tak kalah penasarannya.

"Gak, Cuma aku kan takut dia kehabisan napas aja. Hehe."

"Ih, moduth." Reaksi Sehun

"Aiisshh, Itu sih maunya kamu, dasar item." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Sudah sudah, bagaimana kalau kalian mengajak pacar kalian itu makan malam besok dirumah, bagaimana, mah?." Tawar Kris pada anak-anaknya.

"Iya, mamah juga mau lihat seperti apa pacar kalian." Tukas Suho yang tersenyum kearah ketiga anaknya, dia bangga anak-anaknya sudah mengenal apa itu Cinta. Papahnya memang hebat, menurunkan Gen yang terbaik untuk ketiga Jagoannya.

"Beneran, pah?." Teriak ketiga jagoan suho dan Kris itu antusias.

"Iya bener, anak-anakkku sayang." Angguk Kris meyakinkan anak-anaknya. Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin langsung memeluk ayahnya dan mencipok basah ayahnya bergantian.

"Aku Sayang papah." Seru Chanyeol memeluk ayahnya sayang.

"Aku Cinta papah Thelamanya." Tukas Sehun yang langsung mencium kening ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku suka papah, akhirnya bisa cipok ayah, terima kasih papahku." Jongin begitu senang dan mencipok ayahnya bertubi-tubi. Kris hanya diam saja dierlakukan seperti itu oleh anak-anaknya, dia malah membalah perlakuan anak-anaknya. Dia sangat sayang kepada ketiga anaknya itu. Mereka seperti malaikat pelengkap dikeluarga kecil nan harmonisnya.

"Mamah gak diajak nih?." Suho agak cemburu, Kris dan anak-anaknya langsung memeluk Suho. jadilah makan malam itu ditutup dengan acara berpelukan.

**^^ 00.00 KST ^^**

"Pah, gak nyangka ya, anak-anak kita udah bisa nyari pacar." Kata suho yang sedang bersandar didada suaminya dikamar mereka.

"Iya, mah. Papah jadi bangga sebagai seorang ayah."

"Mamah makin Cinta sama Papah."

"Papah juga, Mah." Kris mendekati wajah Isterinya dan...

BRAAKKKKK

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka, terlihat tiga sosok jagoan mereka didepan pintu, yang sudah memakai piyama.

"Mamah Chanyeol mau tidur sama mamah."

"Mamah Thehun mau tidur meluk mamah."

"Mamah Jongin pengen dikelonin mamah."

Suho tersenyum, dia sudah tau dengan kebiasan anak-anaknya, yang selalu ingin tidur dengan dirinya dan Kris dalam satu ranjang.

"Sini sayang." Ajak Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin langsung beringsuk naik keatas tempat tidur. Akhirnya keluarga itu tidur disatu tempat tidur dengan Suho dan Kris disisi kanan dan Kiri, menjaga anak-anaknya.

**- MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KELUARGA WU –**

Pagi ini Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin, mengajak gebetan mereka masing-masig untuk diajak makan malam dirumah mereka.

CHANYEOL SIDE

"Baekhyun-ah, papahku mengajak kamu untuk makan malam dirumah, kamu mau ya?." Ajak Chanyeol, saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun dikatin.

"Hmm, gimana ya? Nanti malam ada diskon Eyeliner di mall "Bumi gonjang ganjing" diskonya 150% Yeollie, mana Cuma 25 tahun sekali diskonnya."

"Ayolah Baekhyun-ah, mau ya, pliss." Chanyeol terus memohon

"Hmm.. gimana ya? Yasudah deh, aku mau Yeollie."

"Benarkah?." Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalasnya dengan senang.

SEHUN SIDE

Sehun duduk disalah satu ruang tari disana, dia sedang asik melihat pujaan hatinya menari dengan indh dihadapannya.

"Kamu thudah thelethai menarinya?." Tanya Sehun

"Sudah, aku sudah capek, udah 15setengah jam aku nari-nari, kamu enak hanya melihat ku saja." Jelas Luhan sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

"Ini kamu minum dulu." Sehun menyodorkan sebotol minuman berwarna Orange

"Oh, Gomaweo." Luhan langsung menenggaknya

"Hannie, ayahku mengajakmu untuk makan malam dirumah, apa kau mau?."

"Wahh, pasti menyenangkan, Hunnie, aku mau aku mau." Luhan mengangguk antusias, Shun langsung memeluknya erat.

JONGIN SIDE

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau kerumahku ya, papahku mengajakmu makan malam dirumah, mau ya?." Ajak Jongin saat mereka berada diperpustakaan sekolah.

Sibuk menulis resep dibuku tulisnya, "Hmm.. hari ini ya?."

"Iya, mau yayaya."

"Hmm,, Hmmm,,." Menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak "Yaudin deh, aku mau."

"Wahh, Gomaweo Kyungiie." Jongis langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Isshh, apaan sih jongiie."

"Emang kenapa?."

"Tuh, malu tau diliatin sama yang baca." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil nunjuk Readers.

"Ohh, yaudah, aku tutupin make buku."

**- MAKAN MALAM BERSAMA KELUARGA WU –**

Sore ini Suho menyiapkan makanan lebih banyak dari biasanya karena akan datang calon-calon menantunya. Ketiga anaknya sudah pergi untuk menjemput pujaan hati mereka.

"Sayang mau aku bantu?." Tanya Kris yang langsung memeluk isterinya dari belakang.

"Tidak usah pah, papah duduk saja sana."

"Hmm, tidak mau, papah maunya begini."

"Papah, nanti masakannya bisa gosong kalo papah meluk mamah terus."

Kris melepaskan pelukannya, "Ya sudah, papah nurut deh sama mamah." Kris menarik dagu Suho dan menciumnya lembut. Suho menghentikan aktivitas memasaknya dan membalas kecupan sayang dari suaminya, tangannya dilingkarkan keleher Kris dan Kris memeluk pinggang suho, Kris melumat bibir tipis Suho, merasakan setiap senti bibir isterinya itu, suho pun melayani setiap kecupan dari suaminya itu, membiarkan lidah Kris menerobos masuk mulutnya.

"Aah, Kriss." Desah Suho, saat Lehernya dijelajah Kris. Kris terus saja melumat Leher Suho dan memberinya tanda cinta dileher isterinya itu. Kris kembali melumat bibir Suho dengan penuh cinta. ciuman panas pun terjadi lagi didapur keluarga Wu.

**^^ 19.00 KST ^^**

Semua makanan udah terhidang dimeja makan, Suho, Kris dan ketiga jagoannya punsudah duduk disana tidak lupa juga tiga pujaan hati anak-anak Keluarga Wu, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun ada disana.

"Malam tante, Om, saya Byun Baekhyun."

"Malam papah, mamahnya Sehun, saya Xi Luhan."

"Malam calon mertuaku, saya Do Kyungsoo."

"Hmm, selamat datang dikeluarga Wu, saya Papahnya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. Nama saya Kris Wu." Intro Kris kepada ketiga pujaan hati Jagoannya.

"Ihh, papahnya Chanyeol tampan." Puji Baekhyun

"Wah, Om ganteng." Luhan terpesona.

"Ckckck, Papahnya Jongin putih kok Jongin nggak ya?." Kyungsoo mikir.

(Chanyeol : Thor, loe apa-apaan buat Baekhyun suka sama bokap gue. #NyalainObor)

(Sehun : Tau ih, Luhan dibikin Terpethona sama papah Krith. Gak rela #NyiramBensin)

(Jongin : Yaelah, pacar gue jadi bingungkan Thor, Awas Loe. #GaliKubur.)

"Hai Ladies, selamat datang ya, saya mamahnya Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongin. Nama saya Kim Suho. maaf ya kalo hidangannya seadanya. Cuma ada ada ayam goreng, ayam bakarm kambin guling, steak tenderloin, Lobster asam manis, cumi saus tiram, sate kambing afrika, gulai sapi italia, rendang kupu-kupu malam(?), dan ini ada jus bala tentara merah dari sisi gelap daerah tegal sana. Mohon dinikmati." Intro Suho.

"Ahh, mamahnya Chanyeol juga Cantik, Eyelinernya beli dimana tante?. Hehe." Baekhyun terpesona dengan Eyeliner yang dipakai Suho.

"Oh, ini, dibeliin papahnya Chanyeol di Maumere, Papua. Nanti tante kasih kamu deh."

"Beneran Tante? Wah makasih banyak." Mata Baekhyun berbinar ria.

"Tante Cantik ih, gapapa tante, ini udah dari cukup kok." Luhan memaklumi.

"Mamahnya Jongin putih, kok Jongin Nggak ya?." Kyungsoo tetep mikir keras.

"Ok, kita mulai makan malamnya." Ajak Kris memulai acara.

Makan malam hari ini begitu santai, suasana kekeluargaannya pun sangan kental sekental lumpur lapindo disitubondo.

"Hmm, Baekhyun, menurutmu bagaimana Chanyeol.?" Suho bertanya ditengah-tengah makan malam

"Hmm, dia... dia.. apa ya? Dia baik tante tapi suka maksa, aku suka kesel deh sama dia, tapi kadang dia juga romantis, hehehe."

"Kalo kamu Luhan, menurutmu bagaimana Sehun?." Kini Kris yang bertanya.

"Sehun menurutku Om, walaupun sifat nya masih seperti anak kecil, terus juga Cadel tapi dia bisa dewasa, bisa mengerti situasi yang terjadi disekitarnya."

"Kalo kamu Kyungsoo, bagaimana anak tante Jongin?."

"Dia itu otak bokep tante, iissh, tiap hari bibirku selalu jadi sasarannya. Ahh, Stress. Tapi dia jago juga dalam berciuman." Terang Kyungsoo, yang membuat semua orang keselek sendok masing-masing dengan penuturannya yang terbilang frontal itu.

**^^ 20.21 KST ^^**

Acara makan malam telah selesai, Suho membersihkan meja makan dan menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring yang ditemani Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Kris masih duduk dimeja makan menikmati segelas teh hangat dihadapannya. Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun ketaman rumahnya, Sehun mengajak Luhan keruang keluarga untuk menonton sebuah Film Romantis berdua.

**^^ Didapur ^^**

"Tante biar saya saja yang mencuci piring. Tante temani Om Kris saja, kasian ditinggal sendiri." Tawar Kyungsoo

"Oh, tidak apa-apa?."

"Tidak tante, kan ada Jongin yang menemani saya." Suho akhirnya meninggalkan Jongin dan Kungsoo berdua didapur.

"Sayang, bagaimana keluargaku?."

"Mereka sangat baik, sayang." Jawab Kyungsoo sibuk konsentrasi mencuci Panci.

Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekati tubuhnya, "Suatu hari nanti, kita akan membuat keluarga seperti keluargaku, aku jadi papahnya kamu jadi mamahnya." Jongin menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan sebuah Ciuman mendarat dibibir Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menutup matanya menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan kekasihnya, dia pun membalas ciuman Jongin dengan menggigit bibir bawah Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, Saranghae."

"Na do, Saranghare, Kyungie."

**^^ Di Ruang Keluarga ^^**

"Sehun-ah, keluargamu sangat baik, mau menerimaku." Tutur Luhan yang menyandarkan kepalanya didada Sehun.

"Mereka juga menyayangimu. Hannie." Seru Luhan sambil mengelus lembut rambut kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm, suatu hari aku ingin kita membentuk keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan bahagia dengan banyak anak darimu, Hunnie."

"Itu pasti akan ku wujudkan, Hannie." Sehun membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya menghadapnya, wajahnya mendekati wajah Luhan dan dikecupnya manis bibir Luhan, semakin dalam ciumannya. Luhan pun membalas ciuman kekasihnya, dia merasakan setiap cinta dari setiap kecupan yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Hunnie, aku mencintaimu."

"Hannie, aku seribu kali sangat Mencintaimu."

**^^ Di Taman Rumah ^^**

"Baekhyun, sepertinya mamahku sangat menyukaimu." Gumam Chanyeol yang mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku juga sangat menyukai keluargamu Chanyeol."

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, Baekkie."

"Pasti Channie, kau tau didalam hatimu ini aku temukan kebahagiaanku." Tatap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, Beakhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan mulai mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan aliran Cinta yang diberikan oleh Baekhyun padanya, dia pun membalasnya dengan lembut Ciuman dari Baekhyun.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan menikahimu, Baekkie, hanya kau yang akan menjadi Isteri dari anak-anakku, hanya kaulah yang kucintai. Saranghae, Baekkie."

"Teruslah berada disampingku, jangan pernah lelah padaku, Na Do Saranghae, calon suami masa depanku, Channie."

**^^ Di Meja Makan ^^**

"Pah, romantis ya anak-anak kita." Seru Suho yang menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu suaminya.

"Iya, mah, kita ternyata berhasil menjadi orang tua yang sempurna untuk anak-anak kita."

"Pah, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu mah."Kris mencium sayang kening Isterinya.

"Mah.."

"Apa Pah?."

"Papah pengen malam ini."

"Isshh, kebiasaan deh."

"Boleh ya mah?."

"Ya sudah tapi mainnya jangan kasar-kasar, nanti mamah susah jalan seminggu ini."

"Ok, papah janji mainnya pelan-pelan." Kris langsung menggendong isterinya menuju kamarnya.

**- THE END –**

**Hahahaha..**

**Apa-apan ini.. hahahahahaha**

**Makasih yang udah Baca...**

**Mohon RCL ya...**


End file.
